


An Unexpected Consequence

by MintFoxAuthor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: But then the acceptance hits him hard, Can I just, Domestic Fluff, Don't worry there are fluffy hugs and cuddles later, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Nagito is in denial at first, Post-Canon, Post-Despair, The WOH can be your angles or yuor devils, Unplanned Pregnancy, get me a good boyfriend in the future like Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintFoxAuthor/pseuds/MintFoxAuthor
Summary: It seemed Lady Luck had really done it this time.Nothing was supposed to happen. All they wanted to do was strengthen their love for each other, but unbeknownst to them, not only had they done that, but also created life.(This is rated Mature just to be safe but it more deserves a Teen rating)





	1. Blind Towards the Future

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly really surprised by the lack of KomaHina mpreg out there that actually seems to be taken seriously.
> 
> I get that it's not everyone's thing, but still. It really does surprise me.
> 
> So I figured, hey! Why not? If I want it so bad I'll do my own!
> 
> I've actually had a post-canon HinaKoma mpreg concept/headcanon for a while because I really love my OTPs having babs.
> 
> Also idk why, but it all just sort of started on a whim of, 'How would Nagito react if he found out he was pregnant?'
> 
> So, enjoy this if you also like this kind of thing!

The Warriors of Hope smiled devilishly as they sorted through the many drugs that they had smuggled while staying at the Hope's Peak that was being rebuilt.

Somehow, even after all the destruction the school had gone through, certain things did survive, and one of those things was the many drugs of the Ultimate Pharmacist herself, Seiko Kimura.

It's not like the Warriors of Hope didn't listen to Makoto and the others about staying out of certain parts of the school, it's just that he'd never specifically said to not go near Seiko Kimura's laboratory.

"It's true," Kotoko chirped often. "If he wants us out he's got to be specific! People who aren't specific bother me a lot. They expect you to know what's on their minds at every second. Hm, wouldn't it be cool to be a mind reader though!"

It wasn't long before Makoto and the others sent the Warriors of Hope to Jabberwock Island with the 77th Class and Ryota, firmly telling them all to not return them for the love of god, and that they'd be better off on an island anyways.

But this was a blessing as well. Sure, they had a bunch of adults that were actually okay to hang around; the type that weren't demons, but they also could do something that they always wanted to: Play the ultimate prank on Nagito.

So here they were, looking through the drugs, reading their labels, tossing them to the side if they didn't seem interesting enough.

"Reactivator? Nah," Masaru threw back with the others, when Jataro caught his eye. "Hey Jataro, you've been starin' at that one for a while now."

"Well," the priest began. "This one here isn't called anything, but it's got this little note on the side. I can't read it though hehe."

"Let me see that," Nagisa grabbed it from him. He read what was written on the note. "Warning: This drug has not been tested yet, seeing as I haven't found any males who would be willing to be test subjects for this. It's a shame, because if this works it would be a scientific breakthrough. Please, DON'T USE THIS."

They were all in silence for a moment before they chorused, "That's perfect."

It was Valentine's Day, and what was a better thing to get Nagito than chocolates laced with drugs? Sure, that seemed messed up, but they kept in mind that this was the same man who always messed up their milkshakes. Seriously, what did he put in those?! No real harm could be done anyways. Seiko Kimura's drugs were made for good purposes and good purposes only.

So, sure enough, the chocolates were given to Nagito later in the morning, and as they walked away he applauded them on living such a hopeful new life. That, right there, was one of the reasons why they wanted to play a prank on him in the first place.

Even though Nagito didn't enjoy sweet things too much, he wasn't going to let something that the Warriors of Hope got for him (chocolates were sold at the RocketPunch Market) go to waste, so he ate right up.

It wasn't that he became sick upon eating them. It was the strangest feeling that he could barely describe, almost as if his insides were being rearranged. He didn't know what was happening, but figured that maybe they had just gone bad. The feeling stopped after a while, which was good, considering Nagito had somewhere to be.

It was sort of a thing that they did on Jabberwock Island where they would have firework shows on completely inappropriate holidays. No one had ever heard of fireworks on Valentines Day, had they? That's why they did it.

Nagito was not the world's biggest fan of pyrotechnics. He kept his distance during these events, making sure not to go anywhere near where the fireworks were actually being lit and set off by Souda.

He figured that he would be lonely as usual, that is until he spotted his boyfriend, Hajime Hinata, walking over to him.

"Hey," Hajime greeted. Nagito smiled at him.

"Hello Hajime. Aren't you going to enjoy the show?"

"Who says I can't enjoy it from here, with you?" Hajime raised an eyebrow.

Nagito would've thought of multiple different ways to bring himself down as a response to that question, but he knew Hajime didn't like that, and rip efrained. "I suppose you're right."

Their hands met on the ground, slowly intertwining together effortlessly. They only held hands when they were by themselves, or just with Souda and Fuyuhiko. Those two had found out they were dating when they walked in on the other two making out one time. No one else knew that their relationship was anything more than a friendship.

Next thing they knew, the first firework was about to go off. They beamed at each other, but were so caught up in the other's eyes.

The kiss they shared was initiated the moment the sparks of the firework flew, but they didn't know that. Everything was drowned out, even the cheering of their classmates.

One kiss turned into more, more kisses turned into a full on make out session, and that ended with Hajime's hands going up Nagito's shirt. "Mmf!" Nagito broke the kiss, surprised.

"What?" Hajime looked concerned. "Did I go too far?"

"No no! You're fine! I-I just...this'll be my first time."

Hajime laughed a little bit. "I'm a virgin too Nagito. In fact, I think most of the people here are. If you want to lose your virginity with me, then I just need consent. Do you...want to have sex with me?"

Both were flushed. Nagito was blushing harder though. "I-I...yes. I'm ready." He told him.

Hajime wasted no time in grabbing Nagito's hand to help him stand up. "Huh? Where are we going Hajime?"

"My cottage. Unless you intended to do it out here in the bushes, that is, but you probably don't want to do that."

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that the night ended with the both of them laying naked in bed together, sticky evidence of what they'd just done still on the sheets.

They were cuddled together, Hajime holding Nagito tight in his arms. They never wanted to let go. It was the best they'd ever felt.

"I love you Nagito," Hajime whispered, pushing Nagito's white locks of hair out of the way to kiss his forehead.

"I love you too Hajime." He smiled at him. Sleep gripped the corners of any other thoughts they had, and they began fading out of consciousness.

However, something seemed weird to Nagito. He had the strange sense that something had been forgotten, and the strange intuition that something was different. He could've also sworn that there was an faint sensation that felt like it came from right behind his belly button.

What could that be?


	2. I Didn't Ask For This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I spent a lot of time in the car today so I thought I'd just write some more of this instead of doing nothing. 
> 
> Also, just going to mention that Chiaki is a ghost. It made the most sense to me because ghosts have actually been proven to exist in Danganronpa in UDG.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter a lot!

Life between Hajime and Nagito carried on as it usually would. Although, they were happy that they had now reached the point in their relationship that they could be intimate with one another. 

The Warriors of Hope were a little bit upset when they realized that nothing had seemed to have happened to Nagito at all.

About a month passed by, and that was when things started seeming off for Nagito. He felt incredibly weird and he only became more confused when he started getting nauseous on an almost daily basis.

The first time it happened he was in his cottage, and felt the sudden need to vomit. He couldn't think of anything that would have triggered that. All he was doing was sitting in his room.

Wiping his mouth as he stood up from kneeling down over the toilet, he was in a bit of surprise. "Well that's...new."

It was over a week more of this happening when Nagito finally decided that seeing Mikan was for the best. He hadn't wanted to bother her; she probably had better things to do than help him, but he was dying to know what was going on.

He went to her place sometime around dinner, and when she saw him at the door, she quickly went over to it, not wanting to keep him waiting for her.

"W-Wow! It seems I have more company!" Nagito wondered what that meant until he saw that Chiaki was in there.

Chiaki was a ghost. In a way, she was still dead, and she reminded them of this often if they told her to be careful about something. 

She could have very well rested in the afterlife and played as many video games as she wanted, but instead she chose to be with all of them.

Chiaki spotted him too and smiled. "It's good that you came! I made an excess of rice balls...and we needed more people to share them with. They...might also be a little bit messed up. I've found that Cooking Mama isn't a good guide for this sort of thing."

"C-Come in," Mikan gestured him into her cottage. He sat down with Chiaki and Mikan, staring at the rice balls. They looked so delicious. Without hesitation, he ate one, and then another. He would've eaten another after that but waited until Mikan was done before eating two more. Chiaki couldn't eat anything of course.

The girls stared at him as he ate. Usually, he didn't really eat much at all, which was probably one of the reasons he was so skinny. "Are you hungry?" Mikan giggled at him.

"Hm, I guess I am," he said. "Actually, I didn't come here just to hang out. I've actually been feeling strange lately."

"O-Oh? Do you have any ideas about what it could be?"

"Well, I've been throwing up quite a bit...so I think I could have a stomach bug of some sort."

"Oh!" Mikan left for a second and came back with a sort of device that looked like those scanners they used in airport security. "This will tell me if you have something like that no p-problem!" Mikan had received a lot of technology to make nursing easier on her from Future Foundation. After all, she'd be taking care of everyone on the island if she was the only nurse.

She had him stand with his arms outstretched to the sides while she moved the device around him. When she was done, he sat back down, and the three of them chatted for a while until it seemed Mikan had gotten the results.

She let a small gasp looking at it, and Chiaki had the same reaction glancing over. "B-But- That- That's impossible!" Mikan stuttered. 

"What? What is it?" Nagito was now even more worried about what could possibly be going on than he was before. "What's impossible?"

It seemed neither of them were having an easy time trying to tell him whatever it was. "Y-You're-! You, um, I-"

"What Mikan is trying to say...is that it says that you're..." She trailed off. "I don't know how to say it either."

Nagito was terrified. Was his dementia back? He thought Mikan had managed to make a cure for that. His lymphoma? Of course his luck would kill him just as he was starting to find true happiness. "I'm dying, aren't I? You can just come out and say it."

"No!" Mikan assured him.

"Nagito, did you have sex with anyone recently?"

"W-Why would you ask that?!" He immediately became flustered. From his reaction, Chiaki pretty much had the answer to her question.

"So you did."

"I-I...yeah."

"With who? When?"

"It was with Hajime, back on Valentine's Day," he admitted.

"Did you use protection?" Her face was serious.

Nagito realized at that moment that that was what they had forgotten in their passion that night. "H-Hajime didn't wear a condom. We didn't think about that."

She took him by the hands and looked him straight in the eyes. "Please...don't freak out when I tell you this."

"You both are scaring me."

Chiaki sighed. "Nagito...you're pregnant."

"Huh?" He wondered if he'd heard her right. "Pregnant?" She nodded along with Mikan. His mind tried to process it for a second. All he could think to do was let out a nervous laugh. "T-That's a funny joke guys. You're trying to lighten the mood aren't you, so I won't be upset when I learn what's really wrong."

"But N-Nagito, we're not joking."

"Not joking," he repeated, dazed. "But, I'm a man! And men can't get pregnant!"

"But don't you see that it fits! You had unprotected sex a month and a half ago, and now you're having nausea." Mikan left for a moment and came back with something in her hands, handing it off to Nagito. He realized what it was.

It was a pregnancy test. He tried to hand it back to Mikan, but the girl looked very serious about this, not nervous like she usually looked. "I...don't need this, because I'm not pregnant." He wouldn't believe it. It couldn't be true.

"Don't you want to confirm that to us though? You can take this, and if it comes out negative, you're right. If it turns out to be positive though...then we'll have a lot to discuss."

He was going to press it further. "I-" but he stopped, seeing just how concerned his friends looked for him. "O-Okay. I'll take it."

He walked into Mikan's bathroom, staring at the test. How was he supposed to take this? Oh right, you were supposed to pee on these. That was an awkward ordeal. Seriously, if it was hard for him to take it, someone who could aim, how hard would it be for a female to take it?

When he was done taking the test, he brought it back out to Chiaki and Mikan. "Now we wait," he was told.

He didn't look at them while they were waiting. The feeling that they were staring at him, especially his stomach, wouldn't go away, but why did he care? He wasn't pregnant in the first place.

They all became aware of the fact that the results had come in, and Nagito was the first to pick it up. Reading what it said, he flipped it over for them to see. "It's positive..." He was wide eyed. "No...this one's probably just broken or something. I'll have to take another."

"W-Whatever you say," Mikan sighed, getting him another test. He took that one just as he had taken the first and there was yet another uncomfortable silence waiting for it.

Again, like the first, Nagito found himself looking at another positive test. His breath was shaky when he collected himself. "O-One more! Please! I-I...oh god."

He wouldn't stop pacing when he came out with the third one, and Chiaki and Mikan wouldn't stop glancing at each other. He felt bad for them. They could've spent the evening having fun together, but they had to deal with him. 

If he was pregnant, what was he going to do? Was he even ready to be a parent? He saw that he had the results again, and reluctantly, he looked at the pregnancy test. 

Nagito felt his heart drop out of his chest as he stared at that plus sign for the third time in a row. So many thoughts were running through his head and all he could do was stare in horror at it. He was finally accepting it. He was pregnant.

His vision blurred and he felt lightheaded, losing his balance and needing to be supported by Mikan and Chiaki. They wouldn't let him drop to the floor for the sake of protecting the baby growing inside him.

When he came back into focus, he felt like crying. He stood up fully and stared at the two girls who'd caught him, before looking down in shame. "I'm a dirty slut," he mumbled. He hated that word. It was one of the worst things that you could call a respectable woman, but it felt relevant in this situation.

"O-Of course no-"

"Yes I am. Hajime will hate me when he finds out about...the condition I'm in."

Chiaki tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but he pushed it away, still not meeting their eyes. "I need some time to think about this." Before they could say anything, he ran out the door.

"W-Wait!" Mikan called to him, and made a move to the door, before Chiaki grabbed her hand.

"He's right. This is something he has to think about a lot Mikan. It's not like deciding what you want for your birthday...or something like that. It's a baby." She paused before adding, "His and Hajime's baby."

Mikan looked hesitant before nodding, and Chiaki smiled.

At this point, Nagito had reached his cabin. He felt very winded from running the whole way there, and he felt even more overwhelmed at everything he just learned as he realized that the fatigue was probably from...his situation.

Getting inside, he immediately flopped down onto his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

It was a while before he finally was able to think for a minute. Let's see, he was a male who was pregnant, Hajime didn't know about it along with a good amount of the island and all of Future Foundation and Hope's Peak. He looked at the pregnancy test, reading it over and over again. Maybe the shock would disappear eventually.

_Pregnant +_

No, it was still shocking. No matter how many times it was read.

He sat up and his eyes glanced down to his stomach, which he put a hand to. There was really a baby growing in there? He could barely think about that.

When he glanced out his window again, he realized how dark it was and how tired he had become without noticing. He would've gotten changed to fall asleep, but didn't want to, and instead fell asleep like he was.

As he was drifting off, a thought occurred that surprised him greatly. He wanted the baby, despite how worried about everything he was. His hand was placed softly upon his belly in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, he seems really upset, but deep down he's happy about this. He's just really worried.
> 
> I felt super bad for him when I was writing this because like, it's a hell of a thing to take in isn't it?


	3. Feeling Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is awful. End of story. Enjoy this chapter aha

Nagito woke up the next day as if it were any other. His eyes slowly opened up to the sunrise visible through his window. He was going to get up and get ready like he normally would, when the events of the day prior hit him suddenly.

"Maybe...yesterday was a dream." It seemed he had no such luck though as he glanced over at his bedside table, where the pregnancy test sat, still revealing the shocking news.

"Ah, but it seems it wasn't a dream," he smiled grimly. "I'm pregnant."

Those two words scared him to death. Finally saying them and knowing it was true sent shivers up his spine. 

Of course, right on schedule, Nagito felt sick to his stomach, and had to run to the bathroom. He didn't throw up though. Sometimes that just happened. The nausea was weird like that, coming in random waves.

As the urge to puke slowly faded away, Nagito leaned back onto the wall of the bathroom, tucking his knees close into his chest. What was he going to do? He'd never felt so confused and lost in his life.

He knew he was having this baby. That he had decided on, but what was going to happen now was unclear to him. Did he tell Hajime? Hajime wouldn't want it. He was sure of that. Hajime had never discussed having kids at any point, so he really didn't know how he felt about them, but it was certain that he wouldn't want one being carried by trash like him.

He restrained himself from crying. It was his own fault he was in this situation in the first place.

He got up and went over to the mirror, lifting up his shirt enough to see his stomach. He definitely wasn't showing, not yet at least, but it wouldn't be very long before his stomach would grow and the questions would start. He couldn't hide this forever.

His train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door, and he jumped, making sure his shirt was pulled down again and running to go get it. He didn't want to see anyone right now, but he felt a little better when he saw who was on the other side.

It was Chiaki and Mikan. He opened the door to them and they both awkwardly grinned. "Hey..." Chiaki said.

He let them in, sighing as he sat down on the bed. There was silence until Nagito said, "I'm keeping the baby."

Mikan seemed to let out a breath she was holding. "Good," Chiaki told him. "That's good."

They both sat down next to him. "S-So," Mikan began. "At this point, since the amount of weeks you are pregnant counts the two weeks before conception, you are 8 weeks pregnant...and the baby is about the size of a blueberry."

Nagito gaped at her. "That small?!" She nodded. Nagito had a moment of disbelief. He knew that all babies started out as just a small, single cell, but he didn't expect the baby to still be so tiny. "Hey Mikan, I don't really know much about pregnancy...or babies in general. I was an only child, and I had no significant relatives besides my parents, so I never had any family members having children. I guess I'm just really uneducated on the subject, is what I'm trying to say."

She beamed. "Of course I'll give you information! I am a registered midwife. Well, I was a registered midwife, but I can still help you a lot! If...you want me to."

"First," Chiaki told them. "We've got to figure out how this was possible. Nagito? You got any ideas?"

He searched his mind for any sort of answer. Come on, he was smart. He could figure this out couldn't he? It'd have to be something pretty major in order to change his anatomy to reproduce like a female. Then he remembered. "The chocolates!"

"H-Huh?! What do chocolates have to do with male pregnancy?"

"No no. I...on the day I supposedly got pregnant, the Warriors of Hope gave me these chocolates, and they made me feel so peculiar."

"Peculiar how? Sick?"

"No not sick." He pointed to his abdomen. "It felt as if things were being rearranged in here."

Mikan thought for a moment about this. "Well...it could be that whatever was in those chocolates, either changed your male reproductive organs to female reproductive organs or straight up gave you organs that females reproduce with to have on top of your already existing male organs. Whether this is permanent or temporary I can't be sure. I think that...if we can get our hands on what the Warriors of Hope used to make this happen, we can send it to Makoto and he could have someone analyze it to see exactly what it does."

"Does that mean I'll have to tell him that I'm..." Nagito trailed off.

"Not necessarily," Chiaki told him. "We don't need to tell him anything if you don't want that."

"I'm glad," he said. He really was. He could already see people's reactions now. They'd be furious with him of course. Practically all of them hated him back in the program. There's no way they'd be happy about trash like him being a parent. But...then again, Chiaki and Mikan seemed oddly happy about it. 

"S-So...do we...confront them?" Mikan asked. She was kind of afraid of the Warriors of Hope.

"I think it's best if I do myself," Nagito told her. "They'll be truthful with me...I hope."

Nagito found them hanging out on the beach. He approached them, cutting right to the chase. "I'm just going to come right out and ask it."

This got their attention pretty quickly. "Did you guys put something in the chocolates you gave me?"

They blinked, Masaru giving a hesitant, "...Yeah."

"W-Why would you do that?! Do you know what it did?" 

"It didn't say what it did," Kotoko told him. "We figured it wouldn't do anything serious or permanent... Did it?!"

"Well...it certainly is serious...and permanent." He mentally cringed a bit. He had to remind himself that he was talking to preteens. "You guys know...how babies are made right?"

"Yeah, Kotoko told us all about it." He shuddered at the thought that a child was educating other children on reproduction.

"And you also know that two men can't make babies?"

"Of course," Nagisa scoffed. "Do you take us for a bunch of idiots?"

"Fine," Nagito sighed. It was true that they weren't totally ignorant. He knew this first hand. "What you gave me, allowed Hajime to impregnate me."

Nagisa's jaw fell open. "...You can't be serious." The others looked a bit confused.

"Impregnate? What's that mean?"

"It...It means that Hajime and Nagito are having a baby," Nagisa explained.

"What?!" Kotoko cried. "That means...agh this is so exciting! Babies are totally adorbs!"

"Hmf! If you're going to have a child, you better treat them right! Otherwise, we'll kick your demon butt!" Masaru was threatening him.

"Understood," Nagito nervously laughed out. This had gone a lot better than expected. "Um, do you still happen to have whatever you used on me?"

"Yeah, we still have it."

"I need it. I need to know exactly what you gave me did to my body...and if my body will stay that way after the birth."

They got it for him, reluctantly giving it away if he promised he wouldn't get them in trouble. He agreed and returned to Chiaki and Mikan.

"I got it," he smiled.

When they called Makoto, they told him that they had sent the drug over to him. Nagito told him not to ask any questions when he did learn what it did. Makoto was suspicious, but told him he'd see what it did, especially since it was made by Seiko Kimura.

It was a couple of days later when they got a call back. Makoto had a weird look on his face. "So, uh, we found out what that drug is supposed to do."

"You did?" Nagito asked him. "Please, do tell."

"Well, er, it seems that...the drug is supposed to give a male that takes it reproductive organs very similar to a uterus and ovaries, but only temporarily. If they do manage to get pregnant though, it will last until after the baby is born." He paused. "That's what the people who analyzed it told me that it's supposed to do. Don't tell me someone was given this..."

"Er, no, no one was given it. We just, happened to obtain it."

"Well that's good. Hey Nagito, speaking of pregnancy, could you tell your classmates some news?"

"Hm? Sure, what is it?"

"Kyoko and I are expecting a child." He blushed. "I feel like we started having children kind of early, but we planned it and we're happy."

So he wasn't alone on this. Of course, he couldn't tell Makoto that Kyoko wasn't the only pregnant one. "That's wonderful, Makoto! I'll make sure to tell everyone else!"

"Thank you," he beamed. "Well, we hope we can see you all soon and that you're doing well."

"Same here, it was nice talking to you." He ended the conversation to update everyone on the fact that Makoto and Kyoko were having a child.

They all seemed thrilled, but seeing everyone's happy reactions made him think again about what kind of negative reactions could be awaiting him.

Thoughts about how he was going to tell everyone about the other pregnancy clouded his mind as he tried to sleep, but eventually, his thoughts traced back to Hajime, the father of his baby.

Makoto looked so excited that this was happening. Would Hajime be the same? He couldn't stop himself from thinking that he wouldn't. Maybe Hajime would think that he did this purposefully to trap him.

When would Hajime realize that he was simply too good for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Nagito is so nervous to tell the others about the pregnancy. I feel bad for him because his mind goes to the worst places.
> 
> A certain father-to-be may be finding out in the next chapter, so stay tuned.


	4. Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woag. I actually got this chapter written pretty fast since I didn't get writer's block for once in my life.
> 
> Hajimeme will be finding out in this chapter, so yay!
> 
> And this is when the angst starts to die down a bit and I can get to the best part of every fanfiction ever: the domestic fluff
> 
> Just a small warning that there's mentions of bulimia in this chapter very briefly, if that bothers you.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

About a week had passed by, and Nagito estimated that he was now 10 weeks pregnant, but this presented a small problem with it: He was beginning to show a little bit.

He'd noticed the small bump that was his stomach when he was getting dressed. Upon seeing it, he started to feel more nervous than he had before, that was until he put on his shirt and noticed how well it concealed his secret with its bagginess. 

He was actually very surprised by the difference in his stomach. He'd always been very skinny; almost unhealthily skinny, so something like this was pretty noticeable when he didn't have his shirt on.

The nausea had gotten pretty bad as well, and he found himself feeling ill during everyday activities, but he always explained it off as a bad breakfast, which Teruteru seemed openly offended by.

A majority of them were playing games after lunch, when Nagito felt the same nausea that he had for a while, and politely tried to excuse himself, running to the bathroom.

He'd gotten used to the feeling of puking up all of the contents of his stomach, but what he wasn't used to was the feeling that came next. It was the feeling of tears running down his face. He let out a choked sob.

He hadn't cried about all of this up until this point, and he didn't know why it had happened now. Maybe it was because the hormones were getting to him. He was told pregnant people get very emotional. Yeah, that had to be it.

He tried to stop the audible crying when he heard the door open and someone walk in. "Nagito?" It was Hajime's voice. "I know you're in here and you can hear me. Why do you keep throwing up? You don't have bulimia do you?! If you have an eating disorder I can help!" He couldn't see the fact that Nagito was crying.

He said nothing, and instead opened the door to the stall that he was in. Hajime gasped as he looked at Nagito's face. There were tears streaming down his cheeks and his face was very red. Hajime was in shock.

He'd realized at this point that he'd never seen Nagito cry before. Sure, he'd seen him tear up a little bit when he went on his long rambles about hope and talent, but these were real tears. What was going on to make him cry like this?

"Are you okay?!" That was all he could manage to say.

"I-" Nagito breathed shakily. "I don't think I am." He fled, making sure no one saw him as he exited the bathroom and went back to his cottage.

"N-Nagito! Wait!" He cried, but his response was delayed. Nagito was already out of the bathroom. He felt a sense of panic arise, but chasing Nagito down wouldn't do any good at all. It would probably make things worse actually.

Nagito couldn't do it. He couldn't face his boyfriend when he was keeping such a life altering secret from him. It felt like every word he said to him was a lie.

He couldn't sleep that night, and instead he paced around his room, thinking about the pros and cons of telling Hajime the truth about what was happening.

On one hand, by telling him now he could get it out of the way.

On the other hand though, there was a chance that Hajime would break up with him and not want to be a part of the baby's life. Thinking about that possibility made him hurt a bit on the inside.

It was very late when he finally made a decision. Hajime was the father and he had the right to know about this. So he left his own cottage and went over to Hajime's, knocking on the door as hard as he could.

Hajime woke up from his sleep to hear an urgent knocking at the door. He looked over at his clock to see that it was one in the morning and groaned. Who could it possibly be at this time?

He opened it up to see Nagito on the other end. Before the other boy could say anything, Hajime threw his arms around him. "...You really scared me today," he told him, reaching up and running his hands through Nagito's hair.

When he pulled away, he noticed that Nagito was still wearing the same clothes he did every day instead of his sleepwear. Did he stay up until now?

Nagito gave him a strange, sad-looking face before saying, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Is it related to what happened today?"

"...Yeah, it is."

"Are you forcing yourself to throw up? Listen, you're perfectly fine the way your are. You don't need to lose any weight at all."

Nagito shook his head quickly. "You have the wrong idea. I haven't been forcing that to happen."

"Good," Hajime said, slightly relieved that Nagito wasn't doing something so self destructive, but still worried about what the real reason behind the vomiting was. "Then...why?"

"Well..." He explained everything about the drug that he was given and what it had done to him, but left out the most important part, and that was that he was pregnant.

"Oh," was how Hajime responded after Nagito finished telling him about this. "So you have female organs... What does that have to do with you throwing up though?"

"I...um, I was just getting to that part." He gulped, feeling all the fear he'd felt about this moment come back to him, but ten times worse. "Well, you see, uh...I..."

"What's wrong? What are you so nervous about telling me?" Hajime was concerned.

"I'm..." The word just wouldn't come out.

"You're what?"

"I can't say it. You'll hate me." He felt the tears well up in his eyes again.

"H-Hate you...?" Hajime blinked. "Why would I hate you?"

"Because you will! I just know that you will!" He began crying hard, his forehead pressed against Hajime's chest. "I can't lose you yet... But I don't deserve you!"

Hajime was scowling when Nagito pulled himself away and looked at his face. "That's not true at all. You're wonderful Nagito! I just don't get you have t-"

"Because I'm pregnant!" He said it.

Sobbing, he looked away, not wanting to see his boyfriend's—probably soon to be ex boyfriend's—reaction.

Hajime's eyes widened at what he heard. "What?" He breathed out. It was almost a whisper.

"I'm pregnant...with your baby." There was silence, and Nagito was tempted to look up and meet Hajime in the eyes, but also not at the same time. "Go ahead and break up with me...I'd prepared for that anywa-"

He was cut off as Hajime's lips met his own passionately. It was like Hajime was trying to fit every kiss he hadn't already given him into one. After the shock went away, Nagito kissed back, the tears coming to a stop.

They let their lips drift apart from each other after what felt like too short of a time, but they had to stop and catch their breathe.

Nagito flinched when he felt sudden contact on his stomach, and realized Hajime's hand was there. "C-Can I feel?" He asked him. Nagito nodded. "How...How long have you known?"

"About two weeks..."

"So you're telling me...that you dealt with this by yourself for that long?"

"I had Chiaki and Mikan," he told him. "But...I wasn't with them all the time. The pregnancy is always right there in the back of my mind. I feel so aware of it at every second."

"Why would you think I'd hate you because of this?"

"I didn't know how you felt about children."

"I've always loved children. It's just that...I never envisioned myself becoming a father so soon and suddenly. Just...are you absolutely sure you're pregnant? I don't want to get my hopes up and then find out it isn't true."

"I'm absolutely sure," he assured him. "I ended up being given that drug the day that we ended up, you know, having sex, and Mikan is certain." He couldn't understand why Hajime was so content with this.

"That's...I'm glad."

"I know that you like children, but why are you so happy about having one with me?"

Hajime seemed shocked by Nagito asking that. "Are you kidding...? I love you. Why would I not be happy?"

"I don't know..."

Hajime would never get the lack of acceptance Nagito had of the fact that someone out there did love him and cared about him.

Hajime pulled back the covers on his bed and climbed in, gesturing for Nagito to do the same. "Come here."

Nagito took off his shoes and climbed into bed with Hajime. The last time they had laid down like this together, it was after they had done what had caused this situation in the first place.

Hajime went under the covers for a second, and Nagito wondered what he was doing until it occurred to him that Hajime had just kissed his stomach. He felt some warmth spread across his cheeks. Hajime resurfaced and opened his arms for Nagito to crawl into. Nagito's hair was soft and always tickled him, which he liked.

"Hajime...I'm scared to become a parent. I don't think I'm ready," he admitted.

"We have tons of time to get ready though. About 7 months if I've done the math right." Did this mean Hajime wasn't scared or nervous about this? Not at all. In fact, he was probably just as terrified as Nagito was, but he wouldn't show it.

Nagito sighed. Hajime was right though. "Hey...Mikan told me that I could come in whenever I wanted and that we could listen to the baby's heartbeat for the first time, and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Why would I not? We can see her tomorrow. Now go to sleep." Hajime's red eye glowed for a second, meaning he was using one of his talents. "A lack of sleep is bad for pregnant people," he said after a moment.

Nagito nodded and relaxed, glad to have finally told Hajime that he was going to be a father. He found sleep tugging at him quickly.

Hajime waited until Nagito was very much asleep, before relaxing too. It felt like just yesterday that they were in the program, and a certain boy had tried to pretty much kill all of them after learning what they were before they were put in the program. He couldn't believe that same boy was sleeping so adorably next to him, pregnant with his child. A lot can change.

The thought that he was going to be a dad ran through his head repeatedly before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* #HajimeWillBeBestDad2k17
> 
> I mean wh-


	5. Overwhelming Responsibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so,,,, I wanted to have this chapter done waaayyyy earlier than this, but boy is that hard.
> 
> So, I’m a freshman in high school, and for some reason I decided that AP was a great idea, so now I have an outline for a chapter due like, every single week on top of my other homework. I hope that just explains my situation well. I haven’t lost interest.
> 
> Anyways, there’s a smol surprise in this chapter ;)

They both slept the night away cuddled up close to the other. Hajime woke up first and looked over to see the white haired boy who was still asleep. Hajime spent a good amount of time just watching him. He didn't mean it in a creepy way, but Nagito was so cute when he was sleeping.

He gave him some more time to sleep before lightly kissing him, which caused him to stir awake. "Hey you," Hajime said. Nagito smiled up at him.

"Hi." Nagito realized just how domestic this whole thing was. He didn't really mind though.

Even though they wanted to lay there forever, they had to get up, and eventually they did and started getting ready for the day. After all, they had the baby's heartbeat to look forward to.

"I think I should probably take a shower," Hajime commented.

"I think it'd be a good idea for me to take one too."

"Do you want to take one together?" Hajime asked him.

He watched as a blush crept across Nagito's face, and knew he had to clarify. "O-Oh no! I don't mean anything dirty by it! I swear!"

Nagito was a little bit less flustered at that. "S-Sure." Yeah. This was definitely domestic.

They both undressed and got into Hajime's shower, turning the water on. It took a lot of willpower to not stare at each other and instead actually wash themselves.

What Hajime couldn't help staring at though was the slightly prominent bump that Nagito had. He couldn't tell the night before that his stomach was that big because of his clothes, but now he could definitely see it. Nagito noticed him looking a lot and smiled slightly.

They finished showering and got dried off and dressed for the day. As they got dressed, Nagito spent a lot of time messing with his shirt. "It's fine," Hajime reassured him. "You can't tell with it on." He stopped adjusting it so much after being told that. 

Hajime knew Nagito well at this point, and he was sure that Nagito would try to hide his pregnancy for as long as possible. Honestly, if it was up to Hajime, he would be telling everyone that he knew about it right this very moment, but it was Nagito's body that this was happening in, not his, so if Nagito wasn't comfortable with that yet, he wouldn't do it.

He placed his own hand in Nagito’s, and they walked to Mikan’s with each other, knocking on her door.

When she opened it and saw that Hajime was with Nagito, things fell into place. “H-He knows doesn’t he?”

They both nodded, and Mikan smiled. “How do you feel...?”

“I’m...excited, but I’m still having trouble believing it. Another part of me is also a little bit upset with myself for being so reckless and putting Nagito through this.”

Nagito shook his head quickly. “No, no! I was absolutely fine Hajime!”

Hajime sighed. He really didn’t think Nagito was fine, seeing as he had bawled his eyes out as he was telling him about the pregnancy, but he wasn’t going to press it. “Whatever you say...”

They went into Mikan’s cottage as she spoke. “So...I-I assume you’re here to listen to the baby’s heartbeat...r-right?”

“Yeah.” Hajime gripped Nagito’s hand tighter for a second. It was one of those hand squeezes that sort of said, ‘This is really happening!’

Mikan led the two of them into another room, where she had a variety of nursing things. Of course, it wasn’t as supplied as the hospital, but it would do for things like this.

“Alright, just lift up your shirt and lay down over there.” She pointed to a hospital-like bed and Nagito complied.

While Mikan was getting things ready, he started asking questions. “So...I’ve been wondering. When the time comes, how will I give birth to the baby?”

She hummed. “Good question. I originally thought that cesarean section would be the only way, but do you remember how I got x-rays of you a couple days back?”

“Yes.”

“Well, looking at it, I noticed that you have a birthing canal of sorts. Without getting into the gross details, you will be able to give birth to the baby naturally.”

“Ah, I see.”

Hearing them talk about this, Hajime realized just how much he’d missed out on. He felt bad for not being there for Nagito earlier, but he would make up for it starting now. He promised himself that he would stay by Nagito’s side through this, support him, go to all his prenatal appointments with him, and everything else that a good future father should do.

Mikan finished getting everything she needed and came over to Nagito. “Now...I’m going to put some gel on your stomach. It’ll feel a little cold, but that’s all.”

He nodded and she put it on him. It did indeed feel pretty cold. “Now I’ll put the Doppler to your stomach too and move it around a bit. When I find the heartbeat, you’ll be able to hear it.”

She did that while Hajime and Nagito waited in excited silence. They were about to listen to their child’s heart beat for the first time. Words couldn’t describe the intense feeling of joy bubbling inside them both.

At first, there was only a bit of a swishing sound that could be heard, but that was soon replaced with another sound, and Nagito’s heart jumped as Mikan spoke again. “That’s it!” She beamed.

Nagito felt himself tear up as he listened to it. Boy was he doing an unusual amount of crying lately. He broke into loud sobs and Hajime came to his side immediately. “Eek! W-What’s wrong?!” Mikan freaked out a bit.

“Nothing’s wrong,” he wept. “I’m just so happy!” He wiped his eyes as he spoke again. “I guess it’s also finally hitting me...that what we’re listening to right now...truly is the sound of our child.”

Hajime pecked Nagito on the cheek. “Yeah...it really is amazing.”

“O-Oh!” Mikan cried suddenly.

“What?” They said in unison.

“H-Hold on a moment here.” She seemed like she was trying to double check something, moving the Doppler around an awful lot. “Oh my,” she said.

“Seriously, what is it,” Hajime seemed sort of concerned.

“W-Well...um...I’m getting a heartbeat in three different places...”

“Meaning?”

“I think...that it’s triplets.”

They both blinked in shock.

“Triplets...?” Hajime gaped. “As in...you think...that there are three babies?!”

“...Y-Yes,” she squeaked.

Nagito didn’t know what to say. He was lucky alright, but sometimes, even his luck was a bit too ridiculously crazy.

There was silence as they thought about this. Neither of them were upset. Not at all.

“This is such a huge responsibility...” Nagito nodded. It really was. That was the only thing he was worried about when it came to having triplets. “But, we need to own up to the fact that we messed around with each other and weren’t being careful...even if there’s no way we could have foreseen any of this.”

“It just means we have to prepare even more,” Nagito said.

“I agree. Maybe triplets isn’t such a bad thing,” Hajime smiled at his boyfriend.

Leaving Mikan’s place, the soon-to-be parents felt a mixture of emotions. There was excitement, fear, but on top of those two, was a new overwhelming feeling of love. There was a deeper love for each other, but also a love for their unborn children.

Sure, Hajime Hinata and Nagito Komaeda had a lot on their plates right off the bat, but they would tackle it together.

After all, that’s exactly what family is supposed to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Triplets! Nagito really is the Ultimate BS let’s be real.
> 
> The next chapters are probably going to be about the rest of the class finding out, so I’m excited to write that. It’ll be really entertaining haha.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Support

A couple weeks had gone by, and Hajime and Nagito were closer than ever before. Of course, they still had their secret from the rest of the group though. And they did their best to still keep it that way.

Nagito had decided that, in case something happened to him and Hajime in the future, the babies needed guardians, and Chiaki and Mikan would be perfect for that role.

When he brought it up to them, they seemed touched. “U-U-Us?!” Mikan had stuttered. She was surprised and thought that Chiaki would be a good fit for that, but not her. Nagito assured her though that after all they’d done for him so far, he thought that they would be great at it. Mikan did accept in the end.

Nagito’s stomach had gotten even larger in such a short period of time, and he knew that he was going to have to start being more covert about it. That meant not going shirtless no matter what, and zipping up his jacket helped too.

He’d heard from Mikan that he should absolutely not drink any alcohol or anything else like that while this was happening. It wasn’t like Nagito was a heavy drinker or anything, but everyone on the island (besides the Warriors of Hope) was above the legal age to drink, so he enjoyed the occasional wine. He was also told to not do any strenuous work, so he wouldn’t be doing that either.

To the people on the island that were closer to him, the weird behavior that he exhibited frequently didn’t go unnoticed. Fuyuhiko and Souda were two of those people. They were definitely more friendly to him now than they were before, refraining from calling him things like “psycho” and “bastard.” They had actually become pretty good friends, believe it or not.

The nausea was something they’d noticed for a while, and they eventually did ask about it, but Nagito had his usual excuses. “Aha, it’s just an allergy of some sort,” or “I’m so hungry that I’m nauseous.” He knew it wasn’t convincing though.

Of course the two thought that Nagito was acting suspicious, but they said nothing...for a while at least. Things got more and more weird as they all hung out more often

One of the things that was off was definitely the way Nagito acted.

He’d go from extremely cheerful to almost irritable in a matter of minutes. Nagito would do things like complain about being uncomfortable or having to leave sometimes because he was extremely tired.

Even though Nagito tried to hide it, people did notice his stomach. Whispers would be exchanged between people, and they would say things like, “Did he gain weight?” It didn’t get any more suspicious than that though. And thank god for it.

It was when Hajime, Nagito, Fuyuhiko, and Souda were eating at the diner, that the reasons for everything were finally revealed.

Nagito had become Akane 2.0 at the diner when Souda jokingly said, “Y’know, if I didn’t know any better Nagito, I would assume that you’re pregnant. What with all the stuff that you do that matches up with that.”

Hajime and Nagito immediately broke into a sweat, Hajime looking off to the side and whistling while Nagito fumbled over his words.

“W-Well, I’m not...s-s-so...yeah.” That sounded way more guilty than he intended it to be.

“What the hell guys?” Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow. “That was a joke.”

“Yeah...ah...a joke.” Nagito averted away from their gaze just as Hajime was doing.

“What are you two not telling us...?” 

“N-Nothing...” Nagito seemed like he was going to try to get up and go away to avoid conversation, but Fuyuhiko grabbed his arm.

“Hold up a minute there.” Nagito gave Hajime a pleading look. “I’m going to get pissed if you guys pretend like nothing is going on. So really, what’s happening?” Should he tell them? They already seemed to be suspicious enough, so he might as well let them know though. He sighed.

“I really am...” Nagito admitted, placing his free hand upon his stomach for emphasis.

They thought about what that meant for a moment. “...P-Pregnant?” Fuyuhiko clarified. When Nagito nodded yes, shock lit up on the yakuza and the mechanic’s faces. 

It was a while before Souda finally turned to look at Hajime. “Dude...you knocked up Nagito?!”

“It was an accident! We...didn’t think this could happen.”

“Oh my god,” Fuyuhiko groaned. 

“How?!” Souda was bewildered. “When?!”

Nagito sat down next to Hajime again. “It’s, um, a long story, but it’s happening...and, did you guys notice how we disappeared on the night of Valentine’s Day?”

They hadn’t. Nobody really had due to how exciting the event was.

“Oh my god,” Fuyuhiko repeated, getting up from his seat and pacing. “Nagito Komaeda is pregnant.” He was trying his best to make that fact sink in. “Nagito Komaeda has a baby growing inside him.”

“I...hate to interrupt and make this even more shocking, but it’s not just a baby.”

“Huh?”

“I’m, er, having three.”

“This is crazy,” Souda stared wide eyed at the pair in front of him. Fuyuhiko had stopped his pacing and now seemed to be more calm and collected about everything.

“You both do realize that this is a huge deal right? Nagito...you being pregnant...if you thought I reacted strongly, imagine everyone else. Are you guys even ready to have babies?”

Hajime sighed. “We don’t know. We’re going to get ready as best as we can. And yeah...we do know this is a big deal. We’re going to be parents to three kids from the very beginning, and that’s not something to take lightly.”

“Yeah,” Nagito nodded. “But...what do you guys think?”

“Well,” Souda said. “Hajime is my soul friend after all, so if he’s happy then I’m happy too. Congrats man.”

“Thanks,” Hajime blushed.

“When are you going to tell everyone else?” Fuyuhiko asked Nagito.

“Ah...I, uh, don’t know. I guess that I’m just really worried about what the others will think of it.”

“Isn’t it your birthday in a few days?” Souda asked.

“Yeah?” What did that have to do with any of this? It seemed just a little bit irrelevant.

“Nobody can get mad at a person on their birthday.” Souda grinned. “Tell everyone that you’re pregnant then!”

Nagito didn’t know that that was entirely true. He could recall being bullied at school despite the fact that it was his birthday. Overall, his birthdays up to this point had not been decent. His parents never actually celebrated his birthday with him. They were far too busy making money to do that. And he honestly didn’t care about his birthday when he was brainwashed as Ultimate Despair.

Still, it wasn’t a bad idea.

“I see. Thank you Souda! I’ll keep that in mind.” He smiled.

They still both looked pretty surprised by the revelation that Nagito of all people was pregnant. “Damn...” Fuyuhiko breathed.

“Shh,” Nagito chuckled. “Watch your language. There are children with us,” he joked.

They had a good laugh about it. “Hey, you guys will be great parents, okay?” Fuyuhiko told them.

They both smiled. “Thank you Fuyuhiko,” Hajime grabbed Nagito’s hand under the table and held it firmly. This was two people down.

Next step: Telling everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so this hasn’t been updated in a long time, and this time I can’t blame it on schoolwork. My laziness is to blame lol.
> 
> I would always sit down to write it but then be like “Eh, don’t really feel like it.” One day I just got this sudden burst of inspiration though so I figured I may as well just write two.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one. Now onto the next, where everyone else finds out and some funny reactions are in store.


	7. The Truth Comes Out

Before Nagito knew it, the day of his birthday had come.

He woke up in the morning with light streaming in through his window and Hajime staring down at him. “Happy birthday sleepyhead,” he beamed. Nagito smiled back lovingly. He wasn’t even thirty seconds into it yet, but so far, this was the best birthday he’d ever had.

“Mm, good morning Hajime.” He sat up and kissed him. Hajime put his hand on Nagito’s stomach.

“Are we going to tell everyone else about the babies today?”

Nagito nodded, sweating a little bit already. All the possibilities scared him. How mad could they possibly get at him for getting pregnant? Pretty mad, he guessed. Hajime could sense Nagito’s nervousness, and stroked his hand, reaching up to run his hands through his hair as well.

“Hey, it’ll be okay. Everyone will be overjoyed. I’m sure of it.”

Nagito gave him a half hearted smile. He wasn’t sure.

They both got ready for the day and set off to the hotel restaurant, where they all got together on someone’s birthday to celebrate.

Walking through the door, Nagito found himself blasted in the face with confetti and streamers, everyone in the room smiling and Mahiru taking pictures of his slightly taken aback face.

He’d thought that people would forget about his birthday, but it seems that wasn’t so. “Happy birthday Nagito!”

“Aha, you guys didn’t have to do this for trash like me.” The table had a cake on it and some other desserts as well. So much for having breakfast.

He sat down at the table with everyone else next to Hajime, and as he looked at the cake he realized how badly he wanted to dig in. He grabbed a slice as quickly as possible. He chuckled as he realized how different of a food choice this was for him. Normally, he preferred salty things instead of sweet ones, but looking at the cake made him ravenous. “What am I going to do about you three changing my taste in food,” he said to his stomach. It was a good thing no one was looking at him. That would have looked odd.

Eventually everyone quieted a bit and sat down to finish their cake and other things, when Nagito set down his fork and got Hajime’s attention. “Hey...I don’t think I can do it...”

Hajime looked at him with sympathy. “Do you...want me to tell them?”

Nagito nodded quickly and Hajime took in a deep breath, realizing that he was actually very nervous to share the news as well.

“Hey guys...ah...there’s something I should tell you all.” He started. They all paid attention to him as he said this.

He just had to say it. No dancing around it with metaphors or synonyms. “Nagito is...” He stammered and stuttered, trying to say it.

“Nagito is pregnant!” He blurted out finally.

Nagito flinched as he waited for a response. 

A silence fell over the table which seemed to last forever until there was a small giggling heard, eventually spreading across the room. They heard things like “Funny joke!” and “When did they come up with this?” It was all more awkward laughter than anything though. Akane was one of the loudest. “Wouldn’t that just be awful?”

The laughter continued until it was interrupted by a loud cry.

“It’s true!” The table turned to Nagito, but they were shocked to see tears streaming down his face. No one was supposed to cry on their birthday. This wasn’t right at all. “It’s true, it’s true,” he sobbed and sobbed. “I’m sorry, you all shouldn’t see me like this...” He got up from his seat and ran into the bathroom.

“Wait! Nagito!” Hajime got up too and chased after him.

Everyone sat, eyes wide, after that. It was starting to sink in with everyone what this meant. “Wait so...Nagito...is actually pregnant?!” Ibuki let out an overdramatic gasp. Ryota fainted and the Imposter caught him in his arms.

“Nobody told me Japanese boys could have babies!” Sonia gawked.

“The forsaken one is with child?!” Gundham questioned.

Fuyuhiko clapped his hands condescendingly. “Good job. You guys figured it out. And now because you guys made a joke out of it Nagito is currently crying his eyes out in the bathroom with Hajime!”

“Fuyuhiko...you don’t need to be so rude to them,” Chiaki scolded.

“How the hell is that even possible?!” Hiyoko gaped. “You!” She pointed at Mikan. “You’re the nurse. Did you know about this? Last time I checked, only girls can get pregnant, and Nagito is a boy!”

“I-I...Chiaki and I were the ones that told him that he was... We found out through a test and...h-he didn’t believe us when we told him. It took three positive pregnancy tests before he knew it was true. As for how it’s possible despite him being a boy...it’s a long story.”

“Look guys,” Fuyuhiko told them. “Nagito isn’t that great at showing his fear, but he was terrified of this moment. I could tell. When he comes out of the bathroom, I don’t care what you guys think about this, I want you to act supportive and understanding.”

Some still seemed to be in absolute disbelief that this was happening. This clarified to them why Nagito had been acting so strange though.

Speak of the devil, Nagito and Hajime stepped out of the bathroom then, Nagito’s eyes still red from crying. Akane was the first to speak.

“Hey...look...I’m sorry. I didn’t know ya were actually...” She wasn’t the only one glancing at his stomach.

Hajime blushed a bit as he spoke next. “I...I’m the father...”

All eyes turned from Nagito to Hajime. “What?!” Everyone chorused.

Ibuki looked back and forth between them. “So that means...you two...you know...” She made a lewd hand gesture.

“Y-Yeah,” Nagito said.

The Imposter spoke up. “Was this a one time occurrence that resulted in...something more, or were you dating?”

“Dating,” Hajime told them. “For about two months before we finally decided to...ah...you know.”

Hiyoko groaned in frustration. “Ugh, now I can’t get the image of Hajime and Nagito having sex with each other out of my head. Is it possible to disinfect your brain?”

Everyone ignored her, which she didn’t seem very pleased by. Mahiru’s mom mode seemed to be kicking in at that moment. “Please tell me that Hajime wore a condom and it just broke or didn’t work. You guys aren’t that irresponsible, are you?”

It really did feel like they were being interrogated right now, but they understood that their friends wanted answers about this.

“Eheheh... Well the funny story is that, uh, no...I didn’t wear a condom,” Hajime admitted nervously. “We...didn’t really plan it out. It was more of a spontaneous decision.”

“Of course!” Teruteru was gleeful. “A fiery night of passion between two lovers, which was meant to be just that, leads to the creation of a new li-“ He was cut off by Peko‘s hand over his mouth.

Sonia cheerfully clapped. “So what do you guys know about the baby yet?”

“Babies,” Nagito corrected.

“Huh? You mean, are you having twins?” He shook his head. “Triplets?!” He nodded.

“It’s just one bombshell after another,” Nekomaru commented.

“Are you all mad at me?” Nagito asked them. “I would be mad, if I was in your shoes. Disgusting trash like me...pregnant.”

“Nagito you aren’t trash,” Hajime told him.

“Ibuki isn’t mad! She gets to be an aunt!”

Everyone else nodded, agreeing with Ibuki. “Nagito, you’ve done some horrible things,” Fuyuhiko said to him. “But we all know that you’ve changed.”

He smiled. It was nice to know everyone wasn’t mad at him.

“Is there a bump yet?” Someone asked.

He blushed. “Uhh, kinda.”

“Let us see!” Everyone seemed really excited over this for some reason.

“O-Okay,” he said, lifting up his shirt and turning so they could see the small, but very apparent baby bump.

“Wow,” a lot of people said. 

“I think you should call Makoto about this,” the Imposter told him. “We already have Mikan to take care of you, but I think it’s important that he knows so that he can send us things for the babies if he has to.”

As worried as Nagito was about telling yet another person, he knew the Imposter was right. “Another amazing idea. I’ll call him.”

They had him up on the phone very quickly, and Hiyoko smirked at him as he answered. “Boy Makoto, does Nagito have some news for you,” she chided.

“He does? What is it?” He asked.

“Well, uh, do you remember that drug that I called you about? How I said no one was given it?”

“Yeah?”

“Umm...I lied.”

“What?! Why would you lie about that? Who was given it?”

He sweated a bit. “M-Me.”

“O-Oh my god, are you okay?” He seemed genuinely concerned for him.

“Yes I’m fine,” he told him.

“That’s good.” Makoto sighed in relief.

“I’m just a little bit...pregnant,” he added, trying to look anywhere except at Makoto.

Makoto spit out whatever he was drinking. “Y-You’re what?!”

“Pregnant,” he repeated. “Triplets.”

“I-I...What? Holy crap how far along are you?”

“Only about two and a half months...”

“That’s...wow...you really are lucky. Luckier than even me. Also, I think you’re further along than Kyoko.”

Nagito thought Makoto was surprisingly calm about this. “By the way...they’re Hajime’s.”

“I always thought there was something about you two...in the program. I’m happy for you both!” He smiled at him and Hajime. “Isn’t your birthday today?”

Nagito had completely forgotten that it was his birthday since they’d started talking about this. He nodded.

“Well then, happy birthday, and congratulations.”

“Thank you Makoto.”

“Just remember that if you need anything for the pregnancy, I can always provide. Just tell me.”

“Alright, I’ll remember.” They both smiled and the call ended. Makoto was no doubt going to tell everyone else right now.

At the end of the day, back at Hajime’s cottage, he was glad to have finally told everyone. It felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off of him. He didn’t have to hide anything anymore.

Maybe now he could finally sleep at night without worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomen again for not updating! I hope that you all enjoyed this!
> 
> I’ve gotten all the reactions out of the way now, so now I can get into the other pregnancy stuff that’ll be really fun to write.


	8. Just a Little Bit of Worry

Nagito found himself met by a huge plate of food at breakfast the next morning.

“Uhh,” he said, looking around. Did anyone else have this much? Looking at everyone else’s plates, it seemed that all of them had gotten normal amounts of food. He looked at Teruteru for some sort of explanation.

“Oh! It’s not just for you. It’s for the babies too. You are eating for four after all.” Well, that was true.

“Man,” Akane complained. “Maybe I should get pregnant. Then I can eat even more.”

“Yeah...” Mahiru laughed. “Uh, how about let’s not do that.”

Nagito figured there was no use in complaining. He would eat as much as he was hungry for, and not stuff himself.

“So,” Teruteru got Nagito’s attention. “What was the conception like?”

Hajime choked on his food, shutting that down before it could even get started. “Wow, okay this conversation is over.”

This wouldn’t be the last time questions like this were asked, especially from Teruteru. They did have a very weird bunch of people living with them on the island after all.

It wasn’t long before Nagito started hearing word of a baby shower. 

Him and Hajime would be finding out the genders of the babies soon. Would the baby shower be a good time to reveal it? Probably.

They had been all playing in the water at the beach, when something very exciting happened.

Ibuki was playing tag with Nagito in the shallows, having a lot of fun, when Nagito stopped dead in his tracks, his hand on his stomach.

“Hm? What is it?” She asked him.

Everyone else noticed too. “I think...that one of them is kicking!”

Mikan quickly came over, putting her hand where Nagito’s was to feel. She then smiled and giggled. “H-He’s right. One of them is kicking.”

Hajime was the next one to run over. “L-Let me feel!” As he put his hand on Nagito’s stomach, his face lit up with joy. “Oh my god that’s amazing!” He pecked Nagito on the lips.

All of the others wanted a chance to feel the babies too. It was kind of odd having all of these people touch his stomach, but Nagito was okay with it. He liked seeing how excited they were.

Very soon, the baby shower did come around. It was no surprise to him.

Everyone brought all sorts of gifts, most being gender neutral though because they had no idea what genders the babies could be yet.

They got many kinds of normal gifts, such as toys, books, and other things. Some were just plain weird. This was to be expected though.

“Hajime and I just wanted to let you all know,” he said to them at the end. “We found out about the genders.”

Everyone looked incredibly interested suddenly.

“We’re having two girls and a boy.”

“I knew it!” Hiyoko gloated, while multiple people grumbled as they handed money over to her.

Both Hajime and Nagito laughed. It seemed that they had all actually bet on the babies’ genders. Hiyoko wasn’t the only one being handed money too.

Life was constantly interesting with all of the others with them, but even with the time they spent with the others, it was still nice to have some time to themselves.

“Hey Hajime...can I tell you something?” Hajime turned to face Nagito in bed.

“Hm? What is it?”

A took in a deep breath. “I...I’m a mistake.”

Hajime frowned. “Hey, I told you to stop calling yourself stuff like that!”

“No Hajime. I mean that I literally am a mistake,” he clarified.

“You mean...?” Nagito nodded. “I’m so sorry...”

“It’s alright Hajime. It’s not your fault that I am what I am.”

They were silent for a few moments before Nagito spoke again. “My parents...they were in high school when they found out about me. They were so careful too. My mother wore this patch on her body, which was a form of birth control, and my father always made sure to wear a condom.”

Hajime held Nagito tightly. If it was really this unlikely that Nagito should even have been conceived in the first place, then he should appreciate the fact that he was with him right now. “So...what’d they do when they found out?”

“They were purely terrified of course. They didn’t know what they’d do. My mother...wanted to get rid of me. But in the end, simply because it was convenient, they kept me. Once I was born, they named me and gave me to their maids and butlers so they could take care of me and finish their education.”

“Wow...Nagito...please tell me they gave you at least a little bit of attention.”

“Well that’s the thing. I think that they felt bad that they neglected me a good majority of the time, because occasionally they spent a large amount of money to take me to some really nice place or so we could do an activity together. In fact...the flight where my parents died. That was one of those trips...”

“You really had an awful childhood...”

“It doesn’t pain me as much as it used to. Being honest with myself, I’d do it all again...every single part of it, if it meant that I could lay here next to you...pregnant and everything. And...the point I want to make is that I don’t want to be like my parents.”

“What do you mean?”

“I want our babies to know how much we love them. I don’t want to ever neglect them. I just couldn’t help but worry about it. When I found out I was pregnant, a part of me thought of my mother, and I thought it was the first step in going down the same path as her...”

Hajime put his hand to Nagito’s cheek. “Listen to me Nagito. I don’t know much about your mother but I know that you are nothing like her. You wouldn’t take your children out only every-so-often just because of a feeling of guiltiness. That’s not like you. You will be amazing. I know it.”

A short pause. “Hajime?”

“Yeah?”

“What if they inherit my luck?”

“Huh...I hadn’t really thought about that. I really don’t know.”

“It’s just, there have been times when my luck has wreaked havoc on my entire way of life. I don’t want the same thing for them. I could never watch them go through that. I’d...be responsible for it too...”

“Well, hasn’t Izuru’s Ultimate Luck caused the dangerousness of yours to go down? If they do inherit it, it could do the same for them too.”

“I mean...yeah I guess so.” He shrugged.

“I wouldn’t worry about it Nagito. It will only cause you unnecessary stress that isn’t good for you and the babies.” He leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “I love you Nagito...so much.”

“I love you too Hajime...more than I could ever put into words.”

They fell asleep, hands joined together.

Of course, this wouldn’t be the end of Nagito’s worry. Hajime was woken up multiple nights by a crying Nagito who’d told him he’d had a nightmare where he’d had a miscarriage or something had happened to the babies. Hajime wiped his tears every time and reminded him that the babies were okay, waiting until he fell back asleep.

If parenthood was stressful for a normal person, imagine how much more stressful it was, just because they were themselves. Yeah, a lot worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I know. It’s supposed to be completely happy and exciting now, but Nagito is Nagito, and if he’s pregnant, he’ll definitely worry about it quite a bit.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was kind of short but I’ll try to make the next one longer.
> 
> Fun fact: Honors Geometry stresses me out more than frickin AP World History


	9. Big Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaahhhhh I’m a bad author. *Apologizes a million times Mikan style*
> 
> To make it up to all you lovely readers who supported this story, I’m releasing two chapters at once: This one, and the final chapter of the fanfiction.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this a lot! All of your comments make me so happy!

Hajime and Nagito both knew that it was about time that they started making some long term plans, and that meant starting off with where the babies and them would live. The cottages weren’t even large enough to support two people, let alone a family of five.

So it was with that that Hajime and Souda began construction on a home. They would make sure it had many bedrooms. Sure, the triplets would share a nursery as babies, but they were certain that as they got older they would want their own, separate rooms.

As Hajime thought about this long term plan of course, another one came to mind. He laid down on his bed in his cottage, running his fingers over the two rings in his hand. They were exactly what you would be thinking of, wedding rings. Well, maybe not golden, expensive wedding rings. They were actually Hope’s Peak rings, but nonetheless, they would be treated like wedding rings.

Hajime had been thinking of marrying Nagito for quite a while now. He had hardly a doubt in his mind that Nagito was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He figured that he would eventually marry Nagito even if Nagito hadn’t gotten pregnant, but that factor only made it seem more necessary that it happened sooner than later.

The only problem was, he really didn’t want his marriage to Nagito to be some extravagant event, but he still wanted it to be special and unforgettable. It was something he wanted to be kept between just them.

So he made a plan and scrawled out a note, slipping it under Nagito’s door the next day.

Nagito saw the slip of paper being put under his door. Curious, he got up from his bed and picked it up, reading what it said.

Nagito, 

Meet me at the beach at sunset tonight. I have something very special planned.

-Hajime <3

Nagito wondered what exactly Hajime could have in mind. It didn’t seem like a special date or anything, so he knew it couldn’t be anything like a birthday party. 

Oh well, he guessed he would find out when he got there.

At this point, he was now about 6 months into the pregnancy, reaching the end of the second trimester. His stomach had grown quite large, and he looked almost full term with three babies being in there and everything.

Mikan had informed him that babies could hear their mother’s voice from inside the womb at a certain point, so he regularly sang and read aloud. He had an intuition that they really could hear him and were listening to him, which made him overjoyed.

He was particularly fond of singing a small tune that he had come up with with himself. It was still in the works, and he only had a sort of chorus for it, but he called it “Zettai Kibou Birthday.” He’d been singing it for quite a while, since about middle school, finding a lot of time to do things like that since he had been so lonely.

“だから　boot up, warm up, hang up…make up, mess up, down up   
ボクのすべてを　キミに捧ぐ   
そうさ　think up, pop up, pull up…brush up　護れるなら   
最強・最後の　希望のヒカリ...”

Recently, he’d been discussing names with Hajime. It would be kind of odd to always be calling them “the babies.” Turns out, the decision was harder than originally thought.

Every single name idea that came up had been quickly shut down. It just seemed like nothing really fit, so they were still stuck when it came to that aspect. It was frustrating to them both, but they knew names would come to them when the time was right.

Sunset approached quickly, and Nagito got himself looking presentable then left his cottage, walking down to the beach. He surveyed the area, looking for Hajime, then finally spotted him standing near the water.

Hajime smiled at him as he approached, standing next to him on the shore. The sunset had just begun, and it was an extremely beautiful one today. From Jabberwock Island you could always see the sun rise and set very clearly.

“So...you said you had something special planned?”

“Patience Nagito.” He smirked, kissing him on the cheek. “Let’s just go for a walk for now.”

Hajime extended his hand out to Nagito, and the latter took it without question. He would get this amazing view while being in Hajime’s presence. What more could he ask for?

They walked for many minutes while the sun sunk further and further down the horizon, but then Hajime stopped.

“Hajime?”

“Nagito, close your eyes for a moment.”

“Huh?”

“Just do it.”

He did as he was told, and shut his eyes, waiting for something to happen, like Hajime kissing him, but that didn’t happen, instead Hajime simply said after about half a minute, “You can open them again.”

When Nagito opened his eyes, he nearly fainted right there. A small gasp escaped his lips and his hands flew up to his mouth in surprise.

Hajime was kneeling down on the ground, holding a shiny ring up to him.

“Nagito, will you marry me?”

Nagito just stared in awe for a moment, before a huge smile came upon his face. “Why do you even have to ask?! Yes, yes, yes! Of course!” Nagito practically tackled the other while hugging him and peppered his face with kisses.

“Alright, alright!” Hajime giggled, hugging Nagito back.

When they had finally stood back up again, Hajime took Nagito by the hands. “I...kind of wanted to get married right now. It would be nice for it to be a private ordeal.”

“I...think that would be nice Hajime.” He agreed. “Wait, but I don’t have a veil or anything like that.”

Hajime smiled. “Actually, I made you something just for this.”

Nagito was handed something that looked like a crown, and saw that it was made from clovers. “I thought it would look beautiful on you...”

“The clovers are splended Hajime, but they can’t truly be that amazing on the head of someone like me.” Nagito laughed.

“Nonsense.” Hajime placed the clover crown on Nagito’s head, drinking in how pretty he looked. Then he began his vows.

“I, Hajime Hinata, take you, Nagito Komaeda, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.” He smiled lovingly at Nagito. “Now you just repeat that.”

“Oh, um...” Nagito stumbled over his words. He wanted to do the vow right. “I, Nagito Komaeda, take you, Hajime Hinata, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.” He teared up a little bit as he finished.

He worried a little bit about what he could possibly be getting Hajime into by marrying him. Pushing his worries aside though, he gave Hajime the truest smile he’d ever given in his life. They then exchanged rings with each other.

Hajime pulled Nagito into a kiss, and it felt like an eternity before they finally separated, giggling.

“So what does that make me now?” Nagito asked him. “Nagito Hinata?”

“I guess it does,” Hajime grinned.

“It’s got a nice ring to it. Although I’ll have to get used to the surname change.”

They both smiled at the other.

The sun finally finished setting over the horizon, and the stars were out now. Hajime led Nagito across the beach by the hand, telling him to close his eyes yet again. When he opened them, there was a candlelit dinner set up on the beach.

“Oh! Hajime you shouldn’t have! The proposal was enough.” Nagito insisted.

“Actually,” Hajime laughed nervously. “I felt like even this wasn’t enough.”

“No no. It’s absolutely perfect!” Nagito threw his arms around Hajime. “I love you so so much.”

Hajime hugged him back, holding him close.

They ate their dinner and went to Hajime’s cottage, getting changed to go to bed.

As they laid down with each other, they gave each other light kisses.

“So,” Nagito began jokingly, “When does the honeymoon start?”

Hajime chuckled. “Please, we’re already on our honeymoon. And we’ll continue to be on it for as long as we live on this island.”

“What I mean is... When do we get to go anywhere else besides here. I know we’re supposed to live out here to repent for our actions, but the occasional trip wouldn’t hurt.”

“Hm, maybe after we get used to taking care of three needy children you and I could take up jobs and save up money for a trip.” He smiled. “Where would you want to go?”

Nagito’s eyes seemed to light up. “Well, I’ve always wanted to go to America...or maybe some place like Italy...or Germany... Of course, it’s up to you Hajime!”

“Those places all sound wonderful.” He kisses Nagito’s forehead. “But we can plan a huge vacation like that some other day. You need all the rest you can get at this point.” He placed his hand over Nagito’s quite large stomach.

“Okay Hajime.”

The day that they would be welcoming three bundles of joy into the world was drawing closer by each day, and they were also getting more and more excited for the event.

The newly married, expecting parents drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.


	10. It’s Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter!!
> 
> Just a small warning ahead of time that uh, this is the chapter where Nagito gives birth. And I don’t skip over it, I actually write it in. So if that makes you uncomfortable, you can skip past it. The part after it begins with “Nagito was so tired and relieved.”
> 
> Another warning that I am not a doctor. There is no guarantee that the way I write this labor scene is accurate in any way, shape, or form, and the only birth I’ve seen was in health class, so forgive me if I get things wrong.
> 
> With that, enjoy this final chapter!

It was a peaceful day on Jabberwock Island. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, the sun beat down hard in the sky despite it being October. All of them were hanging out on the beach.

Nothing could disturb this beautiful and tranquil day.

“H-Hajime...I think the babies are coming.”

Well, except for that.

Nagito had been experiencing a bit of pain for a short amount of time now, but he figured they were just practice contractions like he’d been having for a while.

Of course, it seemed that wasn’t the case, because he suddenly felt a rush of water come from within him, and him and Hajime watched in shock as his pants darkened. They both knew it wasn’t urine.

“O-Oh my god...right now?!”

“No, next Tuesday,” he replied sarcastically. “Yes right now!” He said urgently, wincing a little bit.

“I’m...I’m going to be a dad...Mikan!” At this point, they had caught the attention of everyone else, who started panicking too.

“He’s in labor!”

“Oh my gosh the babies are finally coming?!”

“We’ve got to get him to the hospital!”

Mikan came to them. “A-Ah! Is it time?!”

“I’m really sure it is,” Nagito said. He was gritting his teeth in pain, hand on his stomach.

“A-Alright. Just...be careful! You’re in a delicate state right now!”

“I’ve been in a ‘delicate state’ for my entire pregnancy! Now get me to the hospital please!”

“O-Okay! Uhh...just breathe deeply for now.”

He complied, taking deep breaths. Mikan and Hajime walked with him to the hospital, the pain gradually getting worse and worse. It wasn’t long before they were there, and at this point it had really started to hurt. Hajime was mentally freaking out but kept a calm appearance. After all, he wasn’t the one that was about to experience what would probably be one of the worst pains in their life.

Everyone else had followed them, and when they were at the delivery room, they seemed like they were going to try to go in with Hajime and Mikan, but Chiaki stopped them in their tracks.

“Guys...I think Hajime and Mikan should be the only ones in the delivery room with Nagito...”

They all nodded and decided it would be best to wait outside, but not without some mumbling and complaining from Teruteru. Did his perverse mind have any limits?

Meanwhile, Hajime and Mikan had laid Nagito down on the hospital bed. He was breathing heavily as Mikan took off his pants and boxers.

“Hajime...” Nagito groaned. Hajime quickly came over to Nagito’s side, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly. He wondered if it would hurt more since Nagito was male. He really hoped it didn’t. 

“Agh!” Nagito yelped suddenly. It felt like there were many needles being pushed into his stomach, and like new ones were being added over time. 

“Nagito, it’s time to push,” Mikan told him. He was properly dilated at this point. He nodded, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. 

The pushing went on for what felt like forever. He screamed very much, but the whole time Hajime held his hand and told him it was going to be okay. It was comforting to know he was there with him. 

Eventually, he began comparing this pain to the pain he felt when he had killed himself in the program, and decided that this was worse. It was almost like being ripped in half. 

It wasn’t long though before Mikan told him, “You’ve almost got one out Nagito!” He kept pushing, praying for it to be over soon. Luckily, it was. He knew one was out because of the immense amount of pressure and pain that stopped at one time. “It’s one of the girls,” Mikan announced. “Hajime, can you please come help me over here?”

He nodded to her. He gave Nagito’s hand another tight squeeze. “I’ll be right back. I promise.” Nagito didn’t want him to go, but he let him anyways, just keeping in mind that he would return to his side.

Hajime got a glimpse of his daughter for the first time as he went over to Mikan. She was beautiful. She took in a breath and let out her first cry while the more Izuru side of Hajime took over and helped Mikan cut the cord and clean her off. Mikan told Nagito to start pushing again.

He did as he was told, but he was partially distracted from the incoming pain by the sound of his daughter crying. It was the most wonderful sound he’d ever heard. It meant she was alive and okay.

Of course, he wasn’t distracted for long. The pain came back, and everything was like a rinse and repeat of what happened with the first child.

Eventually, this one was out too though. It was the boy this time, leaving the only one left to be the other girl.

She certainly took her sweet time, leaving Nagito crying in pain. Hajime was back at his side as soon as he was finished helping Mikan.

He consoled the luckster. “It’s almost over, it’s almost over.”

And it was. Soon enough, she was out.

Nagito was so tired and relieved. He would’ve fallen asleep right there if it weren’t for the fact that he had to stay awake to see his babies.

A grinning Hajime came to his side, holding two of the babies in his arms. Mikan was holding the other.

“Nagito! We did it! We’re parents!”

Nagito teared up a bit staring at the babies...his babies. They were really his.

“Do you want to hold one?”

“O-Of course...” Hajime handed him one of the babies. 

“This one’s the first girl.” He cradled her softly and slowly. It was like he was afraid that any sudden movement could break her. She looked so small and fragile after all. He placed a small kiss on her forehead.

He got to hold the other two as well. It felt like it all was too good to be true. He was...a father now? Well, yeah, even if he did give birth to them, he’d still like to be recognized as male.

“Have any ideas for names? I have some, but I’d like to hear yours too.”

“Sure...” Nagito smiled.

When Mikan let everyone else in, there was a collective “Awwww!”

Hajime was sitting on the bed with Nagito, and both were holding the triplets.

Nagito smiled at them all, introducing the babies immediately. “We’re calling this one Chiaki.” He held up the first girl. “We named her after the person who never stopped caring about her classmates even in the very end. We can call her Aki for short to avoid confusion though!”

Chiaki looked speechlessly flattered. “Wow... T-Thank you...”

He held up the boy. “This one is named Katsuo. The name means victory, and it was chosen because all of us managed to defeat despair with hope, and because just the existence of our children should be considered impossible, but it still happened.”

Finally, there was the other girl. “She’s named Nozomi. The name means hope, and I’m sure you can all guess why we picked it now.”

“They’re absolutely adorable!” Sonia beamed.

“So how was the whole experience?” Hiyoko asked him.

“Hm?”

“You know! Being pregnant and giving birth despite being male!”

“All I can say is that...I have a way deeper level of respect and understanding of women that I’ve never had before. I mean...all those mood swings.” He shuddered. “Is that what it’s like for you girls because of your period?”

They all just nodded silently. Chiaki did too, but was too nervous to see what the other girls would say if she told them she didn’t get a period anymore because she was a ghost.

“Anyways,” Souda ended the sort of weird conversation. He gave Hajime a light pat on the back. “I’m so happy for you soulfriend! You too man,” he said, directing the last part at Nagito.

“Thanks,” both of them told him.

After everyone else had said something, the two were left alone again.

“How do you feel?” Hajime asked him.

“Tired, but happy,” Nagito informed him. “You know...I’m so glad I met you Hajime...”

As they held their newborn children together, the future seemed so bright.

It wasn’t the future they’d expected in the slightest, but it was perfect, and they wouldn’t trade it for the world. Sometimes, the most wonderful things could come out of something that one wouldn’t ever expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghhhh it’s over?! I can’t believe it!! This is the second fanfiction I’ve ever fully completed after “You’re My Angel” and I’m so proud of myself.
> 
> I really hope you guys all liked this, and don’t worry about never being able to read about these cuties ever again. Why would I create these lovely KomaHina children and then never touch them again? Nuh-uh honey I don’t think so.
> 
> Definitely expect me to possibly write more next generation content in the future, since I’m a total sucker for that.
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos, and wonderful comments! I’ll see you guys with my next fanfiction I pray.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it ladies and gentlemen. Nagito is now pregnant, but he doesn't know he is yet :)))))
> 
> Soooooo guess he'll find out soon enough lol


End file.
